It is known from DE 101 59 492 A1, for example, to monitor the operating conditions of motor vehicles by the rotating behavior of the individual vehicle wheels being detected and monitored for long-term changes. Damage or disadvantageous changes of chassis parts, such as shock absorbers, bearing bushes, etc., or loose body parts are thus to be detected and possibly indicated as defects.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for monitoring the operating conditions of motor vehicles with which unacceptable wear and possible damage of the differential of the drive system can be avoided. Also, a simple and suitable device for implementing the method is indicated.